Tazz Haywood
Tazz Haywood '''is a character from Super Fighters Megamix, who is originally introduced, and one of the main male protagonist of both the series and Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors, along with Akagi Palmer, Vert Henderson, and others. Tazz is a former mercenary, a bodyguard, and a part-time member of Akagi's crew along with, Rokket, Jyna, Kodama, and Vert. Biography Appearance Tazz is a very tall Caucasian young man with a big muscular build, red shoulder length straight dreads hairstyle, violet eyes, a full upper body tattoo, a thin gootee, two sideburns, and dark skin. Personality Tazz Haywood is an independent, wild, tough, serious, brave-hearted, strong-minded, headstrong, a loner, and short tempered. He is also a stoic and collected. Outfits '''Outfit 01: In his first outfit, he wears a red leather jacket white trims and with canine dog head emblem/motif icon on the back which shows his abs. He also wears a blue jeans, steel-toed boots, black fingerless grappling gloves, and a studded belt. Outfit 02: In his second outfit, he is shirtless with black cargo pants, black studded belt, and red grappling gloves. Story Background Super Fighters Megamix Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors Gameplay and Abilities Tazz is a character with a very strong offensive approach. He has access to good strings, strong damage, a special throw that puts him in advantage, and a surprisingly good mix-up game. He can cancel certain attacks to his Savage stance, which has a multitude of attacks that can deal with multiple situations offensively or defensively. Fighting Style Tazz's fighting style is sightly a powerhouse and mostly technical. He uses the combination of Pancratium, Cold-Blooded Street Brawling, Mercenary Combat Style(Power Striking and Grappling), Boxing, Pro Wrestling, Vale Tudo, and Kickboxing to create a unique Remixed Martial Arts. Making use of his overwhelming strength and raw muscle-power, his self made "style" confuses and disorients opponents with wild, powerful blows. His moves consist of no-holds-barred, underhanded techniques such as devastating haymakers, vicious body-checks, brutal headbutts and splitting leg swipes. Powers * Superhuman Strength - Tazz has superhuman strength in his fists and other attacks, being able to cause a lot of damage with his punches and grapplings using his full power. * Pump Up - Tazz can duplicate damage caused by his punches and other attacks using chi energy. * Ignore Weight - Tazz can grab and throw anyone in spite of his/her weight. He can do this to anyone heavier than him. Skills Character Relationships * Akagi Palmer - His best friend and friendly rival. * Vert Henderson - His best friend. * Kodama Purrott - His best friend. * Rokket Diaz - His friend and partner. * Jyna Violette - His friend and partner. * Guarnet Underwood - His friendly rival and ally. * Oliver Kimachi - His ally. * Hoji Maslow - His rival. * Naouki Rollins - His rival and enemy. * Boomer Yong Jericho - His rival. * Tyson Winterborn - His rival and enemy. * Slick Wachowski - His rival. * Vanessa Lewis - His ally. * King(Tekken) - His idol and ally. * Guile - His ally. * Terry Bogard - His ally and friendly rival. * Wolf Hawkfield his friendly rival and ally. * Jeffery McWild - His rival and ally. * Steve Fox - His ally. * Ikari Warriors(Ralf Jones and Clark Still) - His allies. * Miguel Caballero Rojo - His rival. Quotes Intro/Pre-Fight * "Bring it!" * "Stepping up to face me? Worst choice of your life." In Battle Attack Throw * "Gotcha" During Tag/Team Switch Taunt * "You think you're bad?" Victory Losing Continue Music/Theme Musical/Solo Themes Rivalry Themes Shared Themes Image Songs Trivia Category:Characters Category:Males